Around The Corner Of Your Eye
by TickledPink126
Summary: This is very first R/H fic, so PLEASE PLEASE easy on the flames! Just to tell you, I didn't write the whole thing by myself. If you read the disclaimer, I give credit to my friend Cathleen(AyLi) cuz she helped me. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does though. I also do not own A*Teens, or their song "Around the Corner of Your Eye". I do not own the part from "Ron looked at the charming girl…" to the end of the story. I got writer's block, so that belongs to my friend Cathleen (AyLi on FFN). She's brilliant I swear!  
  
Summary: An attempt at a Ron/Hermione fic. Let's hope it comes out OK. Well, it's a songfic to "Around the Corner of Your Eye" by A*Teens. I was listening to it on my headphones and this strange inspiration popped into my head, causing me to write this story. Enjoy, and since this is my first R/H fic, please, easy on the flames. This takes place in their 5th year at Hogwarts. I think I was in an extremely romantic mood when I wrote this, so if you know me well enough, you're going to say "Whoa what the hell was she on?" The song is from Hermi-chan's point of view. ^.^  
  
~*~…~*~ - song lyrics `…' – thoughts "…" – actual talking ~…~ - dream sequence  
  
Around the Corner of Your Eye  
  
Hermione Granger was smiling to herself as she, quietly as she could, crept up the stairs leading to the 5th year boys' dormitory. Making sure it didn't squeak, she opened the door and stepped in. She noted that it was a mess, just like any typical boy's room. She smiled a little. She then spotted who she was looking for: Ron Weasley. What no one really knew was that she has had a crush on him since back in their first year when he helped her and Harry across the giant chessboard to get to the Sorcerer's Stone, using his excellent chess skills. Hermione admired him deeply for that. She knew she would never forget what he did.  
  
Hermione crept to Ron's bed. She looked down at him happily. `He looks so cute when he's asleep,' she thought, `just like an angel.' She kneeled down next to the bed and started running her fingers through his hair.  
  
~*~If you knew how many nights  
  
I've been sitting by your bed  
  
Running fingers through your hair  
  
While you're asleep  
  
Every time I call your name  
  
Or softly whisper in your ear  
  
You turn around to look for me  
  
And no one's there  
  
Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go  
  
I'll be around  
  
I'll be around just  
  
Want you to know~*~  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the common relaxing. Hermione was reading as usual, Harry was planning Quidditch tactics, for he was the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron was sitting next to Hermione, his hands behind his head, just staring at the ceiling. Hermione turned to face Ron.  
  
"Ron?" she said. Ron suddenly snapped out of his trance.  
  
"HUH?" he said. He looked over to where Hermione was, but she was already going back up to the girls' dormitories. Ron simply shrugged and went back into his trance, while Hermione was going up the stairs, her face very red.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
~*~If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around  
  
The corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when  
  
You're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around  
  
The corner of your eye~*~  
  
While Hermione was near Ron as he's sleeping, someone is dreaming of Hermione. And, that person is, well who do YOU think, Ron. It turns out HE'S had a crush on HER this whole time also.  
  
~ The setting, kind of heaven-like. There was Ron, standing on top of some floating cloud things. A few feet in front of him was Hermione, looking like an angel. She was wearing a long, flowing white gown, her bushy brown hair blowing in the wind behind her. She looked up at Ron and smiled, her brown eyes shimmering. She began to come closer to Ron…~  
  
He smiled in his sleep, a very small smirk, but Hermione noticed it immediately with the way she was watching him so carefully.  
  
~*~I could be your pot of gold  
  
Everything you're wishing for  
  
But do you really  
  
Want to find  
  
The rainbow's end  
  
Let me know and  
  
I'll come true  
  
I will give my all to you  
  
But don't let anybody take your dream away~*~  
  
Hermione suddenly came up with a very daring idea. She leaned down closer to Ron, and placed a small kiss on his lips. She pulled back, seeing if he would wake.  
  
~*~Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go  
  
I'll be around  
  
I'll be around just  
  
Want you to know~*~  
  
Ron opened his eyes just for a second, and closed his eyes again. Confused, he opened his eyes again, not believing what he was seeing. It was Hermione! She was smiling down at him.  
  
"Wha…" said Ron.  
  
'Hello Ron," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, silly."  
  
"Is that so?" Ron teased, not trying to hide his grin.  
  
Ron looks at the charming girl...so pleasant as she sat down on her bed and stared right at him.  
  
"What were you doing while I was asleep...?"  
  
Hermione blushed deeply as Ron was getting closer to her (well lets just say 'too close')  
  
"Ron what are going to--" And as her words fade away, a passionate kiss occurs. Like Hermione did to Ron, he slowly runs his fingers through her hair...  
  
~*~If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around  
  
The corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around  
  
The corner of your eye~*~  
  
Harry was wondering where's Hermione. He looked through the corridors and even the library.  
  
"Where can she be..?" Suddenly Harry grins, "Unless...."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
         Hermione was smuggle up in Ron's arms...under the warm blankets."Oh Ron, I love you so much..." Ron wrapped his muscular arms around her. Hermione sighed as she cuddles up and lying softly on his chest, whispering the softness words...  
  
         "Watching lovers walkin'  
  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
  
Wish I was one of them  
  
Wish I had somebody  
  
Wakin' up beside me  
  
Looking into my eyes at night  
  
I want a love to call my own I want someone that I can hold  
  
Want someone wanting me  
  
Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Somebody's somebody  
  
Someone's someone  
  
Some sweet lover's lover  
  
I wanna be that one  
  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
  
Who loves me Spending all of my time  
  
Spending all my time on me  
  
Where is that someone who  
  
I can give my time to  
  
Searching for that lover  
  
With the love that will change my life  
  
I want two arms to hold me close  
  
I want the thing I need the most  
  
Somebody needing me  
  
So I can feel how it feels to be  
  
What I'm looking for  
  
Is someone to love me more  
  
Than I've been loved before With love so right  
  
What I need to find  
  
Is someone to hold me tight  
  
What I mean is I want to be..."  
  
"Oh Hermione...*blushed*..." He sat up and grabbed a piece of paper...  
  
"Uh Hermy, I got something for you...I'm not really good in words but I did try ^^"  
  
*cough cough*  
  
" O sweet Hermy of mine...*uh*  
  
     your hair and your eyes are *um*....BEAUTIFUL!!! *That's it* BEAUTIFUL!!!!"  
  
~*~There's a song playing  
  
In every heart beating  
  
In a key that unlocks every door  
  
There's a time for knowing  
  
What's behind the curtain  
  
And it's all you're wishing for~*~  
  
Harry laughs so hard that he fell into the room from the ceiling.  
  
"RON....*gasp* NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY, YOU SUCK AT POETRY!!!!!" Fred and George were cracking up with him...  
  
Ron arose with anger..."WHAT THE F**** were you doing up in the ceiling...?"  
  
"Uh...nothing! We were just practicing flying and..."  
  
*~*Suddenly...*~*  
  
"HEY HARRY!!!! I GOT THE TAPE RECORDED!!!!" Oliver yells through the ceiling...  
  
Hermione blushed into a tomato...Ron looks at both Harry and the Twins...  
  
"I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YA!!!!" He ran through the room trying to catch the both of them...  
  
Ginny, later, came in and check what's up.  
  
     "What's up with all the--"  
  
     "WATCH OUT!!!" And Harry's body landed on top of Ginny's. Ron stops and looks at the both of them.  
  
     "Eh...sorry Gin..." Harry blushed.  
  
     "Harry?" Ginny slightly touches his hair...  
  
Ron looks at Oliver...Oliver looks at Ron...  
  
"You know the drift, Oliver..." Ron winks at him...and also did Oliver...  
  
A/n: Well??? What did ya think? Huh? Huh? Please review! If I get a good one, I'll probably break into tears cuz this is my first romantic fic EVER!!! ^o^ 


End file.
